Hybrid vehicles comprise an internal combustion engine associated with an electrical propulsion system. The hybrid vehicle may use an electrical storage device such as batteries to store electrical energy. During idle mode of the internal combustion engine and during electrical propulsion mode of the vehicle, the electrical load may deplete the electrical charge stored in an electrical storage device. The fuel economy of a hybrid vehicle may be degraded by premature depletion of the electrical energy stored in the electrical storage device. Thus, a need exists for minimizing depletion of the electrical energy stored in the electrical storage device.